new life with bad memories
by Wyverna-And-Freya
Summary: Katie Brown moved to England where she met new people and forgot about those who still loved her,That is until she moved back. Not much romance in this.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Katie Brown moved from Horace Green to England where she met new people and forgot about those who still loved her, That is until she moved back.

I haven't really forgotten them- more like didn't want to remember them. How could I forget what Freddy did to me- not turning up. I hate him and now I have to return. God damn it. I hate my dad! It was him who ruined my life once- and now my mum plans on doing it again. Oh, wait she just has. We pull up into the drive of a house that I am to live in now.

The only home I've ever had was my first house, even though we lived with my dad. Then I moved when I was 13 to England. It was then that my hate for Freddy began. But well, I don't want to think about it. After 2 months I had a new best friend, one who cared for me, one who came to the airport to wave me off. He was called Oliver- Ollie for short. Only I could call him that though. I remember one time, when we were 14, Helen (a popular kid), really fancied Ollie. She sauntered up to us and said "Ollie- come sit with me at lunch and leave your freak-friend on her own!" Well Ollie wouldn't stand for that, he told her that only I could call him 'Ollie' and to go eat lunch in the toilets!! We laughed for hours at the look on her face.

Mum calls me from the top of the steps in front of the new house. I get out and slam the car door. I walk up the garden path, up the steps and through the recently unlocked front door. Mum said I could have first pick of the bedrooms, as Hannah, my little sister, wasn't all that interested in her room as long as it was pink!! I check out the rooms- not one floats my boat (as they say) but when I slide down the banister, I spot a door. I open it and find some steps going down. I open the door at the bottom of the stairs and to my surprise I find a large room, with a door at the end. I go through and I spot another large room but not as big as the other. I can see my room in the first room and my basses living in this one. I quickly run out the 2 rooms, up the stairs and into the soon-to-be living area. I gasp for breath as I pant to my mum,

"I want ....the bas.... basement.... for my room!!"

My mum looks shocked and says, "But honey," I shudder, "What about the other rooms?"

I shake my head in annoyance.

My mum gives a sigh and says, "Fine. Whatever." And goes out to the car to ring the removal van.

-Next day-

I get into the car and sit in silence as my mum drives me to the hardware shop half an hour away. As we drive down a familiar street I see two boys about my age walking into an apartment block. I look away and focus on the paint I am going to buy.

When we arrive I walk into the shop and straight to the paint isle as my mum trails behind me. I find pure white and midnight black paint in less than two minutes and we get enough for my two rooms. After we pay I silently climb into the car again. We drive home in silence apart from the radio on quietly in the background.

When we arrive home I bring all the paint into the house in a total of four trips to the car. (Hey as I said, they are big rooms!) I open the white paint and began to paint a wall in my 'bass' room. It takes me about half an hour and I still have half the pot of paint. I cross over the room and lay down another old sheet. I once again start to paint. When half the wall is done I hear my mum faintly, saying,

"She's down in the basement."

I hear a pair of feet descending the stairs, and then crossing my main bedroom. Soon a figure appears in the doorway. I drop the brush and it falls with a 'thunk' on the sheet. I run over and hug him in a vice like grip. Silent tears stream down my face. I whisper,

"Zack...how'd...how'd you know I was...here?"

"I saw you come back in the car and turn into this street, from Dew...a window. I came as soon as I could"

Luckily I didn't catch the fault. I was too amazed he was here to realize. I pull back from my hug and take a good look at him. He must have got a brace after I'd gone. He had grown a good two-inch taller than me. His boyish-cuteness had grown into manly looks. I could tell he would be popular with the ladies. He looks down and I realize I have got white paint on his hoodie. I apologize but he stops me with a wave of his hand. He walks over to the half-painted wall and picks up a clean brush. He dunks it in the paint tub and spreads it evenly over a patch of wall. I join him and soon the wall is complete. He offers to help with the rest of the room and soon we have both painted a black wall each. While we paint I tell him about England and Ollie. He teases me about 'Oliver' (I told him about the 'Helen' incident and he calls him Oliver) and I told him to shut it. I give him a playful push and he falls dramatically to the floor and I bend down quickly pretending to resuscitate him (minus the 'kiss of life' bit). Mum then calls down that she has 'made some tea and would Zack like to stay?'

During tea, Hannah flirted constantly with Zack, it seemed I was right about the ladies and his manish looks.

After tea we went back down to my 'room-to-be' as we had named it, and re-painted the white walls. It was 8 o' clock and Zack got ready to leave. I watched him walk to the end of the street where he turned around and gave one final wave before turned the corner. I shut the door and went upstairs to brush my teeth and got ready for bed. I went into Hannah's room (she had her bed and a camping bed set up for us to sleep in), climbed into bed and fell asleep after a tiring day.

-Next day-

I was woke up by Hannah bouncing on my bed, trying to wake me so I would make her some breakfast. I rudely stuck up my finger and put my head under the pillow. If Hannah had learnt one thing in England- it was to never wake me up before noon. I heard her sigh loudly and stomp out the room. I smiled contently to myself, dropped my arm and went back to the land of nod. Not even an hour had passed when I was awakened by an old fashioned English alarm clock, and two people laughing merrily at my shock. I lifted my head rather abruptly to see who was laughing. It was Zack and Hannah. I said loudly, 'Fuck you!' but as I was about to pull my duvet over my head, it was whipped off me. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor in my protest, but all that caused was a mighty great yelp (I wonder who that was) and hysterical laughter from Hannah and Zack. I sat up shooed them out the room and slammed the door. I pulled on my clothes from yesterday and stomped out the room, past my so-called friends, and slid down the banister. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl from the stack on the counter and poured some cornflakes into them. I added milk and ate it standing when two slightly giggling people walked in the room. I dumped my bowl in the sink and made 4 teas and an orange juice. I left them in the kitchen while I took two teas upstairs to my parent's room. I walked in and woke my mum, the movement waking my dad. I placed the teas on the bedside table and walked out.

When I reached the kitchen I said to Hannah,

"I'm going to spend some time with Zack, alone, so will you please not come into my room. Thanks!" I added before she could say anything.

I grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him into the hall, I pushed him through the door and followed him as he retreated down the steps. I shut the door and ran down the stairs, jumping the last three. We went through to the 'bass' room and collected the cans of paint. I pulled the sheet through the door and spread it against the slightly larger wall. We both painted the same wall white while Zack told me about everything that had gone on since I left.

He told me that Summer had passed away. I cried for an hour on his shoulder. Summer was my girl best friend and I hadn't even known. But strangely I realized why I was sad for a few weeks when I was 15. I had felt the loss of Summer but didn't know at the time why I was depressed. I told Zack and he listened to my newly discovered information with the greatest interest. We carried on painting until lunch when only one wall, the doors and steps needed painting.

After lunch we took a walk to the cemetery to visit Summer's grave. Zack got a bit emotional because he and Summer were going out. I stayed strong for him this time. We sat at the grave for half an hour, until I went home alone. Zack needed to go somewhere. He wouldn't tell me where though. I walked home in my own thought of which had no accordance.

When I got home I asked for Hannah and my parents to come into the kitchen. I stood in silence as I made three cups of tea. I turned sharply and handed my parents a cup each. I took mine to the newly delivered table (must have come that day), and sat on a chair. I kept my eyes glued to the cup in front of me.

"Summer...she..."I gulped. She was one of my best friends, me, Freddy, Zack and Summer. Only one remained my friend. "She...passed away last year,"

I looked down, not wanting Hannah to see my silent tears give me away. I hated crying and had only ever done it once in front of her, but recently I had been doing it a lot,

"She...she...."

I try to explain, but break down in tears. Hannah was crying now for she knew Summer very well before we moved away. My tears flowed more freely now. I would be in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awake with Hannah in my bed, cuddling close to me. We had been up most of the night. Hannah had cried lots and I refused to go to sleep until she did. Eventually she fell asleep and I soon joined her.

I spend the morning down in my 'rooms', Hannah helps me paint the doors the opposite colors the walls are and paint the steps in alternate colors. This takes most of the morning. Zack comes over after lunch and we take Hannah to the park and play football with her. See, even though Hannah is only 13, she still hangs round with us. She is quite cool-apart from the pink-thing! The next 2 weeks went past in a blur and soon the holidays were coming to an end. I would be going to Horace Green High while Hannah would be going to a public school (she had a choice and choose public). The night before, we got all our stuff ready and Hannah slept in my room so we could talk a bit before we went to sleep.

-Two weeks later-

I awoke at 6:30 am and got ready to go to school. I had to be there for 8:15 while Hannah had to go be at school for 8:45. I was walking to school when Zack ran up behind me.

"Hey Katie! All psyched up for school?"

"Sure!" I say sarcastically, "Who else will I know here?" I still hadn't seen anyone else since my 3 weeks of living here again.

"Err…mainly everyone from the band…" I could tell Summer was still a sore topic for him.

We arrive at school 10 minutes early. I say goodbye and walk towards the principal's office.

"Good morning Miss. Brown. I do believe that you are new here?"

"You believed correct Mrs.…?"

"Johnson, dear."

"Mrs. Johnson."

"Well here is your timetable,"

She hands me the sheet and I looked at it while I walk out the office. I find my homeroom a few minutes late and with my luck, when I walk in I see a head of messy blonde hair sitting next to a brunette. I sit down in the only seat available next to Zack. I don't think Jones realizes who I am, he says hi but I ignore him. There is no way I am forgiving him after what he did. I say hi to Zack, and then the attendance is taken. I have math first period and so does Zack. I sit next to him, Lawrence is here too, but he doesn't recognize me.

At lunch I sit on my own cause Zack sits with the band and I can't expect him to sit with me instead of Jones – his best mate. In homeroomZack asks me to come someplace after school, but he won't tell me where. I agree and find the geography room.

Me and Zack walk down the street that I first saw him and Jones on my second day. We go up the familiar stairs and into an apartment – Dewey's to be exact. Dewey recognizes me straight away and has me playing bass for him. The rest of the 'musical' band (apart from Summer-who would normally come as well) walk in and see me.

"Errrrrr…am I being replaced?" A new dude who I've never met before asks Dewey.

"Guys…guess who?" Dewey ignores the new guy.

"Dewey, what's going on?" asks Marta.

"Katie's back!" Cries Zack

It takes a while for them to process the news, and then Marta walks up slowly to give me a hug,the everyone apart from the new dude and Jones runs over and hugs me tightly. I get a lot of questions. We sit for half an hour on the floor and I answer most people's questions. They say that they have a new bass player, but I don't mind because I'm going to start my own band. So after catching up, they get playing. Jones asks them something and they all nod and play at different times. He asks Marta todo something and she sits behind the drum kit. They practice this song for a while, but I have to go home for tea, so I don't get to hear the lyrics. When at home I start to design a poster for my new band. I can't wait because I have two songs already from when I left and I want to play themas a proper song.

I finish the poster; it shows me wielding my bass, in front of a stormy background, with lightning. Clichéd, I know, but it looks effective. I add some lettering,

_Katie Brown needs YOU to be in her rockin' band!_

As I look at it, I realize it reminds me of the poster Dewey made that one time, he showed us it years ago. I angrily screw it up. And chuck it in my bin. I redraw it, adding some different lettering;

_Born to rock? Then let's rock together!_

It's maybe not as good, but it definitely doesn't bring back as many memories. I add the details at the bottom, where to find me, when the auditions'll be.

I scan it onto my computer, and print out a dozen copies. I shove them into my bag for tomorrow, and flop back on the bed, sighing. _Phew._ There's homework I need to do, dinner, I have to eat, and some chores my mom wants me to do, but I…I _can't_. Everything's crowding in on me, I _need_ to get out. I grab my coat, for some reason the sunflower I have in a vase, put on a trainer, and walk out the door, stopping to put on my other trainer. I run, and run, not knowing where I'm going. I ignore my coat flapping out behind me, I ignore Hannah calling after me, ignore everything but the rhythm of my feet pounding the asphalt.

Finally I stop, leaning over to catch my breath. While I'm staring at the floor, I look up slowly, seeing a grave. A freshly-dug grave. I kneel in front of it, knowing the name on the tombstone, knowing the inscription.

_Summer Anne Hathaway, friend to all._

The tears start silently pouring down my face, and I fall over, no longer crying silently, but gasping for breath. Why? Why her? She was so good, she was perfect. She was a straight _A_ student, she had lots of friends, she had a boyfriend, a loving family. She deserved better than this, she should have grown up, had the job and family she'd wished for.

I calm down, slowly sitting up. I carefully dry my eyes and pick up the flower I meant to place on her grave. Sunflowers – her favorite. We always called her _Sunflower_, as they only come out in summer. She always smiled when we called her that, her little rosy-cheeked smile. I hear the crunch of feet on gravel behind me, and stand up. I don't look around – there's no need to, I know exactly who it is. _Jones._

"Katie. Posh Sp-"

I turned around. _He can never, ever call me that again._ I look at his apologetic face, does he even know what he's apologizing for? I see red, I push him hard, hard as I can. He falls backward, I see it as if in slow motion. I turn and run, run as hard as I can. It's like a nightmare – I feel as though I'm running, and running, and not getting anywhere.

Tinkerbell, where are you now that I need you?

_Where are you now that I need you?_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed,_

_Lil-filly007-thanks for your review, and here it is..._

_UrS0D00rk3y-thanks for reviewing, err, originally Summer was kidnapped and held ransom, but didn't survive, but with the people 3 or 4 poeple who were held ransom and were killed, I didn't want to put it in, sooooo I don't know how she died, mabye you can come up with a reason and tell me...? As for Katie hating Freddy, you find out in the last chapter..._

_Nanners77-Hope you enjoy this, thanks for reveiwing, and i really liked 'You Raised Me Up', I don't like Freddy/Summer, but, hell,that was abloody brilliantstory_

_The Masked Marauder-thanks for reviewing, im glad you liked it, but i don't know how she died, read UrS0D00rk3y's reply and it should help you..._

_piperleo4eva- thanks for your review, was it a good sadness, or bad sadness? I hope you enjoy this chapter_

_Peace Out_

_Dol_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I laid on my bed, crying into my pillow all night. I needed Summer. Whenever I was sad before, I'd always called her up, and one way or another, she'd managed to make me feel better. But now…where is she now? I could ring Zack, but I have a feeling he'd side with _Jones_ over me, Jones being his best friend and all plus the fact that it's about 9:30 am and he won't be awake. Nothing's going right for me, not since I came back to America. I sat up. Of course! At the minute I have no friends, therefore I need new ones. _And the auditions for my band are today!_ They'll be here any minute! I quickly plugged in the amps. Today was only the auditions for a lead guitarist, a rhythm guitarist and the vocalists. Tomorrow I was going round to see the drummers and the keyboardists.

I checked my watch, and it was time. As if someone had been waiting for a signal, the doorbell rang. I ran upstairs, and opened the door. A girl was stood there. She had shoulder-length brown hair, tied in two bunches, which had two bows tied in them with black ribbons. She was holding a Daisy Rock guitar, which was pink and red and had a skull-and-crossbones design on it.

"Hi, there," she said, "I'm here for the, uh, _Born to Rock_ auditions?" I smiled.

"Come on in."

An hour later and I'd seen eight more guitarists. I'd decided that the first girl I'd seen was going to be lead, her name was Kate, but so no one got confused we'll call her Stebbs. The rhythm guitarist is a boy called Robbie. He is also going to be lead vocals, so when I told him, he said he didn't mind not having much solo work in the guitar department even though he would get a few solos. I can't wait to see some drummers and keyboardists tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

I wake up at 9 o'clock so I can get ready for 11, When I have a keyboardist and then a drummer at 11:45, then at 1 o'clock when I have another drummer, and some more people to see. Stebbs and Robbie are coming over so that they can help me choose because they're part of the band now.

Stebbs and Robbie came over at 10:30 and then we all went to find house number 1, where a boy called Spencer played the keyboard. He was ok, but I don't think he had even heard of half the things we asked him to play(luckily Robbie had brought some sheet music, thank God!). We walked to the other side of the town and knocked on the door of Tommy(a drummer) and went inside to his room. His walls were covered in famous drummers, which was a good sign as I could name a great deal of them (they were rockers!).

His audition went well - he was an awesome drummer. I think if no one else is better, we might have found our drummer. All the other auditions went fine, a few problems like finding houses, but that was it. Me, Robbie and Stebbs took a walk in the park, which brings us to where we are now.

"I think we should have Tommy as our drummer, what do you think?" I ask.

"Yeah, your right." Stebbs answers.

"Yup. I think that Toni should be our keyboardist." Robbie says.

"No. I think it should be Chelsea. Don't you Katie?"

Oh-no. I thought Toni was better than Chelsea by far. I don't know, I hope it doesn't cause any problems. Sugar, I knew something was going to go wrong.

"Errr," I start, " I think we should have Toni as our keyboardist. She picked up that song a lot quicker, and Chelsea even knew that song."

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. I fell on the floor. The guy was saying sorry and held out a hand to pull me up. But as I was reaching out I noticed a long scar running on the top side of his hand(not palm). I knew that scar, infact I was the reason of that scar. I stand up on my own and look him right in the eye. He turns on his heel and runs off. He should join the Track Team, he was running, no, sprinting so fast!

"Who was that?" Robbie asks.

"No one!" I reply a little too sharply

"He was someone, you must know him, cause you're all angry now! So…spill!"

Stebbs says in her calming tone. Robbie had recoiled at my harshness, but I don't think Stebbs gets scared so easily.

"He was my best friend before I left." I replied in a small voice, looking down at my shoes.

I walked home in silence, having left the park when Stebbs and Robbie started bickering again(Over which band was better- Guns 'n' Roses or Chili Peppers –Let me know who you think in a review). When I get home I have some tea and then ring Zack to see if he wants to come over, but some how I get invited to a band sleepover. How fun!

-At Dewey's apartment-

I knock on the door and luckily Zack answers.

"Posh," I cringe, "Sorry, Katie, not everybody is happy that your invited…"He trails off.

"Let me guess," I say, "Jones?"

"Yeah…and Harvey, the bass player."

I nod my head and follow him inside. The only seat left is next to Marta- Summer's usual spot. _Harvey_ is sat in my spot. On the couch with Jones and next to Summer's empty chair. I know that it would be upsetting for everyone if I sit in Tink's place so I sit on the floor leaning against Zack's chair. I think he is grateful to me and I get a few relieved glances. All apart from one.

After the movie that we have been watching, I go to the toilet. I hear whispered shouting as I walk back down the tiny hall. I stop outside the ajar door.

"Why is she even here?" asks Eleni, "I can understand coming to a practice, but a sleepover- too far Zack. What about Harvey?"

"Eleni, it's hard for Katie to be here again after so long, see it from her point of view for once!" Zack answered just as icily.

"Hey dude, back off El!" _Jones_.

"Yeah…never mind _her_! What about Freddy? How do you think he feels about all this?" Should've known Eleni would've stuck up for her brother.

"Yeah…" Jones starts and I can't hear the rest because he lowers his voice.

"And I don't like her. She used to be in this band. So what. I'm here now! I'm beginning to think you don't like me, Zack" Harvey raises his voice to a loud whisper

"Step off Zack! He's having to deal with a lot recently!" Comes Marta's strong voice, also in a whisper, "Katie going, _You_ taking her place, Summer passing away, Katie coming back, and now this! How can you be so inconsiderate?"

I silently thank Marta.

"I don't get the big deal about her. It's been a whole year since she died! GOD! Get over it!" Harvey shouted this time.

That was it. I slammed the door open, and shouted,

"Get over it? _Get Over It?_ Do you expect him to just forget _Summer _and carry on as normal? Well, Sor-ry Mr. Get-Over-It, but some of us have real hearts- not stone ones! And as for you," I turn on Eleni, "Don't' you remember what happened? Yeah, I thought you would! Your own brother! _My _best friend! How do you think _I_ felt? I didn't know I was moving to New York! Never mind _Jones_!"

The tone of my voice is sharp. I always used to shout at Eleni, especially over Jones. But this time it was different. I usually stuck up for Jones, but this time she was. They must have grown close when I was away. I couldn't believe it because he always said he despised her even though she was his twin. But then again it wasn't the first time he had done something, which I couldn't believe! But I don't want to remember that.

"You can't come back after three years and expect us to welcome you with open arms! Especially when Harvey doesn't even know you! If you talked to Freddy, then maybe I would _act _pleased you were back. Do you know how much you have upset him these past few days?"

"Upset _HIM_?" I couldn't believe my ears!

"YES!"

I can see the anger in her face and hear the fury in her voice and I know at once that her dislike for me isn't as strong as mine for her and her brother. She raises her right hand and slaps me hard across the face, so hard that it causes my lip to start bleeding. I remember a promise that Jones made to me long ago…

_-Flash Back-_

"_Freddy I'm scared!"_

" _Katie, don't be, he can't get to you anymore- he can't hurt you."_

"_But what if he comes back to get us?" I timidly ask._

"_Then I will be there to make sure he can't hurt you again," He says softly, then adds, " I will never let anyone hit you in anyway ever again."_

"_But what if it's you who hits me?"_

" _Katie, you should know that I would never hit you or hurt you in any way!"_

"_Ok. But if we fall out?"_

" _That would never happen, but even then I wouldn't let anyone hit you!"_

_-End Flash Back-_

He doesn't do or say anything, so I turn sharply towards him and say,

"What about that promise you made? Or don't you remember what you said," I see a look in his eyes which tells me he remembers, so I continue, "I always knew you could never keep a promise, but did you keep my secret or did you tell someone?"

"No, I never told anyone."

"But you never kept your promises!" I start shouting now, "Not one of them! So much for never hurting me, you broke that promise three years ago, I should've known that you wouldn't do anything about it now!"

I take a deep breath calming myself. I narrow my eyes at him before I turn to Zack and say,

"I think better leave now. Thanks for inviting me, it was a nice thought, but Eleni's right. I'm not in the band anymore, so………I'll be seeing you."

I turn and grab my bag and make for the door. Zack grabs my hand and says,

"So what if you're not in the band anymore. You were and plus I want you here."

"Exactly, no one else does!"

"That's not true, Katie," Marta steps forward, "I want you here, you're still a part of our band."

The others agree with Marta and Zack, but I say that I shouldn't stay, as not every one wants me here. I look in the direction of Jones, Eleni and Harvey. Marta follows my gaze and I know that a fight is going to break out.

_God, _I think, _what have I done?_

---

I am sooooooo sorry for all the confusingness, but trust me, if I told you why Katie was so angry, there would be no point to this story…… But you will find out why in the 2nd to last chapter why so hates him so much, and then the last Chapter is a flash back on how and when it happened, and what went on. So please just stay with me on this.

Hopefully that has answered most of your questions, and as for Summer, maybe she will play a big part in the story. Hmmmmmmm.

How mean was Harvey? Pft, I hate him already. Okay, I think maybe he was a bit to mean to be real, huh? Oh well, I'm not very patient, so this chapters just going to have to do. Hope you enjoyed it just a little bit. Well, don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


End file.
